


开小差

by No19



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 爱梅希斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No19/pseuds/No19
Summary: 【爱梅希斯】开小差  by 执叶【学院时期设定】【小甜饼，在院长头顶跳舞动土.jpg】
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	开小差

开小差/ 执叶  
  
哈迪斯转了一圈手中的签字笔，勾完笔记的最后一画，在拉哈布雷亚院长的讲解声音中轻轻地打了一个不甚明显的哈欠。他换上一个更为舒适，也更为慵懒的坐姿，撑着脑袋，望向窗外。  
  
接着，视线就此停滞。  
  
阳光透过教室的窗子，洒在希斯拉德的身上，令他整个人都晕出一片暖色光芒。  
光点顺着他黛青的长发滑落而下，带着不容抗拒的吸引力，牵着哈迪斯的视线自那头顶的发旋，滑过柔顺光滑的头发，跳过自然垂落的发梢，随后，引着他，一眼撞进希斯拉德那双带着笑意的青色眸子中。  
  
许是太阳的温度太过炽热，难得的，哈迪斯清楚地感受到面庞因这份燥热而散发出微微热度。一时间，因扩音魔法而充斥了整个教室的，属于拉哈布雷亚院长那沉稳而带着些许沙哑的授课声响全数挥散不见。  
他清晰地听见自己的呼吸声响，随着那双青色眸子中的波光闪动，伴随着心脏的跳动起伏，一下一下地将热气呼出鼻腔。  
  
眸子的主人对于友人这难得的开小差行为惊讶得愣上数秒，随即他想到了什么，笑得眯起了眼睛，带着狡黠，从自己的笔盒中抽出一杆再普通不过的木制铅笔。他将身子伏在课桌上，右臂做出一副记录的模样遮在面前，随后，歪斜脑袋，左手借着课桌的遮掩，捏着笔尖，悄悄地、轻轻地用笔杆的另一端戳了戳那位开小差的高材生的大腿。  
  
哈迪斯视线下移，首先印入眼帘的，是一只被宽大袖袍遮了一半的白皙的手，手指纤细修长，指甲圆润光滑，带着莹莹光泽，指尖因轻微的用力而微微泛白。  
而在那指尖之中，夹着一支签字笔。  
笔杆同体光滑，琉璃般通透的质感泛着暗紫的剔透色泽。恰巧一缕光线落入，笔杆内波光涟涟。  
  
哈迪斯缓缓地眨了眨眼，他抬起头，果不其然再次撞入那双带着笑意的眸子。眸子的主人冲他绽开一个再愉快不过的笑容，他再次用手上的笔杆戳了戳哈迪斯的大腿，嘴巴开合，嘴唇碰撞，组成几个轻轻浅浅的气音。  
”哈——迪——斯——“  
  
哈迪斯感到自己的呼吸变得急促，窗外的太阳似乎是挪到了他的头顶，否则他不会感到如此不容忽视的炽热自笔杆触碰的那一点传上脑海。他一瞬间便明白了希斯拉德想要传达的信息——这份造物的创造中，融入的，是名为“哈迪斯”的心念。  
他凝视着希斯拉德的唇瓣，那双唇在阳光下泛着浅浅的粉色，他曾无数次的用指腹、嘴唇、舌尖去触碰品尝那对唇瓣的柔软与甜腻。他亦是无数次的在那双唇瓣的开合之中听到熟悉的气音。  
那些气音有时伴着明媚的情绪，带着满满的活力；有时又藏着在明显不过的狡黠点子，带来些有趣而又无伤大雅的玩笑俏皮话；亦有的时候，伴随着气音与愉悦满足的喘息，将粘腻的滚烫的热气从唇瓣的缝隙中送去他的耳朵。  
  
哈迪斯想要亲吻这对柔软的唇瓣。  
即便此时他们身处于创造概论学的课堂之中。  
但哈迪斯仍是选择将这份想法付诸于行动，他伸出手，越过那杆晶莹水笔，牵住了桌下的那只手。  
空余的那只手正好用于架起书上的课本。  
平日里常被抱怨太过厚重的大部头课本此时终于有了他的用武之地，当它竖在桌面上时，无疑成了再好不过的幕障。  
隔绝他人视线的同时，亦是投下小片阴影，掩住了窗外过于炽烈的阳光。  
  
哈迪斯吻上了他惦念的嘴唇，入口的柔软与湿润夹杂着再熟悉不过的清新气味。舌尖舔过微翘的唇角，在盈满鼻尖的热气中，他一寸不放过地吮吸近在咫尺的唇瓣。  
即便心脏跳得飞快，哈迪斯的面上仍是一片自持与冷静，就如同往日他解决每一道难题一般。得益于阴影的遮蔽，哈迪斯只需微微垂目，便能够将希斯拉德的模样尽收眼底。  
  
那双青色眸子在几分诧异后回归于浅浅的愉悦，在察觉到他的视线之时，那眼睛的眼尖微微扬起，带着愉悦的弧度，冲他眨了眨。随后，纤长的睫毛盖住了漂亮的眸子，同时，哈迪斯感到对方躯体热度的靠近，相贴的唇见放出不设防的缝隙。  
  
哈迪斯听见自己呼出一口热气，随机他埋下脑袋，桌下的手指一根根牵住对方的，顺着指缝寸寸插入，最后五指相交，紧扣。他的牙齿咬着温热下唇，舌头侵入柔软温暖的口腔，自舌根向上舔吮，发出细微吮吸动静。  
鼻尖的呼吸已然蔓上暧昧气息，他卷着希斯拉德的唇舌，紧扣着希斯拉德的双手。阴影中，他可以肆无忌惮地侵占那口舌中的每一寸缝隙， 在那狭小而温热的空间里，将属于自己的气息一丝一丝，不留任何缝隙地塞入填满，不容拒绝地在这具身体上打上专属于自己的气息烙印。  
  
一吻结束，暧昧的银丝顺着分开的唇拉成细长一条，哈迪斯清楚地听见自己心脏那急促而有力的跳动。但他的脸上仍是那副自持模样，桌下的手倒是紧紧地攒住，不留丝毫挣脱空间，他歪着头，将书本放下，身体坐直，带着在明显不过的暗示意味，向希斯拉德比出一个“还剩半个时辰下课”的嘴型。  
  
随后，他们对上了讲台上射来的火热视线。  
来自十四人委员会之首、拉哈布雷亚院院长、创造学概论课程主讲教授特有的，带着不死鸟的炽热与极致愤怒融合到一起的死亡视线。  
最终，哈迪斯与希斯拉德在学院的走廊上渡过了这堂课剩下来的所有时间。


End file.
